


Life and Death prevails in the infinity of space

by Webtrinsic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Infinity War, Introspection, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: A small look in Peter's mind as he trails the reaper and is tossed between both life and death





	Life and Death prevails in the infinity of space

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to thank all my lovelies for the support from my last fic, I love you all.
> 
> And idk what this little drabble is, simply exercising my mind.

I stand in the face of danger, as a god among men. Though I hold no power, just an enigmatic fear that permeates my every thought. Fear doesn't define me, nor does it rule with an iron fist.

Death and life laugh with a significant undertone, making bets as if to who will prevail. The subtle tone of death indulged the thought.

"Life may prevail, but death is inevitable."

Either way, I ignore them. Watching all the greatest fall, and the meek dwindle into nothing.

"I'll miss you," I say, though they don't hear me. They never have and never will. A reaper walking amidst their corpses, pulling away what little was left.

The silence of space leaving us all in an ominous and surreal disconnect. All heroes would fall, and all lives would be lost. If only we could prevent it, if only we could win.

But in the end, not all life prevails, and battles are not always won.

And as I was one of the last standing, I figured my death would be among all those I'd come to love and admire.

I only hoped I could do more, I tried. But it'd never be enough.

 

 


End file.
